Portal:Timeline
A guide to the sequence of events in the Chakat stories. __TOC__ 21st Century * 2050, July 4 — Gene Wars begin. * 2090, December 22 — Gene Wars end with the signing of the worldwide armistace. * 2091 — The Great Reconstruction begins. 22nd Century * 2111, February 1 — Chakat Genome Project begins. * 2120 — Great Reconstruction concludes. * 2129, May 17 — First chakat cubs are born. * 2134, February 19 — General Order 418 is decreed. * 2135, April 8 — While scouting a star system for viable planets, a Terran starship encounters their first sapient alien race - explorers from the planet Kà'iît – a felinoid species that would become known as the Caitians. * 2141, June 9 — The Voxxan race is first encountered. * 2158, February 11 — A human who can't even remember his own name interrupts the the peace talks with the Rakshani, and catalyzes a lasting peace.Ides of March, by Allen Fesler * 2173 — All interned Sauron are transferred to the prison colony of New Mordor. 23rd Century * 2207, March 3 — Planets are detected about Aquila RA 19h49m7s D 8°46' by the Sagan Deep Space Telescope. * 2210, November — Kupe robot probe flyby survey of Aquila 19D8A-04. * 2214 — F.S.S. Arahura survey of Aquila 19D8A-04. * 2215 — Starfleet interdicts New Mordor. * 2218 — Follow-up survey by T.D.S.C.V. Heinlein of Aquila 19D8A-04. * 2219, May 1 — Settlement and development of Aquila 19D8A-04 ceded to the Chakat-led Anthropomorphic People's Lobby. Planet is renamed Chakona and its sun named Chakastra. * 2220 to 2223 — Project GRAPPLE. (Chakamils created) * 2223, January 15 — Three Firms scandal and Skunktaur liberation. * 2227, February 28 — First Landing - colony ships F.S.S. Mumbai, La Trobe, Woomera and Amsterdam. Chakonan date 1/1/1. * 2230, October 18 — Operation BISMARCK (Sterilization of New Mordor). * 2253 to 2259 — Construction of Chakona Gateway Station. * 2261 — Chakona Gateway Station officially opened. Quezon City accident. * 2289, October 13 — First of the Stellar Foxtaur cubs are born to chakat host parents. * 2298, March 9 — Self-governing autonomy ceded to the transitional Chakonan Planetary Council. 24th Century * 2301, June 23 — Full Chakonan independence. * 2326 — MayFurr and Ranthe crash-land on Chakona.Lost!, by Terry Knight * 2328 — Construction of the Mileva Memorial Hyper-Spatial Observatory begins. * 2330, September 13 — The first major Earth For Humanity riot. * 2332, October 15 — Completion and dedication of the Mileva Memorial Hyper-Spatial Observatory. * 2333, January 12 — H1 bombing of first Longtail Day celebration in San Francisco, GNA, Terra. * 2333, July 14 — An alien object collides with the Mileva Memorial Hyper-Spatial Observatory, causing serious damage.Star Dancer, chapter 1, by John R. Plunkett * 2333, October 10 — Battle of Task Force Sceptre.Star Dancer, chapter 7, by John R. Plunkett * 2333, November 3 — The news about the loss of Task Force Sceptre finally reaches Chakona and Starfleet Headquarters. * 2333, November 4 — Battle of Chakona.Star Dancer, chapter 8, by John R. Plunkett * 2333, December — F.S.S. Lijang finally limps back to Chakona; the only mobile survivor of Task Force Sceptre. * 2334, March 8 — The Humans First terrorists strike on Chakona.Retribution, by Starshadow * 2334, May — Star Home space station commissioned.Star Dancer, chapter 9, by John R. Plunkett * 2336 — The success of Operation Clean Sweep severely cripples pirate activity throughout Federation space. The Federation resumes its focus on exploration and discovery. * 2338 — Construction on the first Legacy class advanced cruiser (a new counter to the Stariionae threat) begins. * 2340 — Terra teeters on the brink of civil war, as the Humans First movement comes to a head. Additional tough security precautions block many humans from pursuing a career with Star Fleet. * 2341, February 20 — F.S.S. Legacy launched on a shakedown cruise to Cait and back to Terra. * 2341, March 2 — On the way back to Terra, F.S.S. Legacy responds to a LNAW freighter's distress signal at Wolf 424, shortly before the freighter suffers a cataclysmic warp core breach. Legacy then mysteriously vanishes, leaving behind only a log beacon with her final sensor data, indicating a possible hyperspacial rift overcame the vessel. External Links The Chakat Universe Timeline Category:Browse